Warlock twinking guide
Warlocks are the most underestimated class in the level 10-19 bracket. Their "fire and forget" DoT spells mean disaster for your enemies. Gear For a guide to gearing your Warlock twink refer to the Cloth Twink Gear Guide. Build ;2 points Improved Curse of Agony :Improves damage on your first instant cast DoT, always useful. ;3 points Demonic Embrace :This is a nice health boost. At this level you the longer you live, the more dots you can cast. ;2 points Improved Healthstone :This allows you to heal more with your Healthstone. Which also means you live longer, to cast more DoTs ;3 points Fel Vitality :Another boost to your health and mana, as well as increasing your imp's HP, crit chance and mana. Skills *Mining - From level 75 onwards, it now gives you bonus HP. You can reach 225 mining without ever leaving Orgrimmar - just smelt ores, then sell them on. Also, no level restrictions on the skill any more. *Herbalism - Now grants a HoT from 75 onwards - can easily reach 150 without levelling past 19. Also, Horde can gather , which grants a good bonus to spell power, but only to Blood Elves *Fishing - If you're going for boots and hat. *First Aid - Make sure you max out your first aid. Also have a high level character make you the highest level bandages you can use. You can use higher level bandages than you can make yourself. *Cooking - Any food that gives extra stamina. Make sure you have always a good supply of: * * * . * * Strategy Use your Voidwalker if you want to live longer, or your Imp if you want to do more dmg with him If you use your Voidwalker, use Sacrifice spell to keep you alive longer. If you use your Imp then just put him on aggressive and let him just do his own thing. Make a macro that casts in this order: *Corruption *Curse of Agony *Tab (next enemy) Keep moving and keep dotting. If someone gets too close Fear them and run, or Drain Life if low on HP. If a hunter puts his pet on you, put your minion on his pet and keep moving. When you are in the clear feel free to fire a Searing Pain on occasion. With the Glyph of Corruption, you can get lucky, and have an instant cast Shadow Bolt. This should be the only time you ever cast Shadow Bolt - even with the 5 talent points to reduce it's casting time, Searing Pain still does more damage per second. In a one on one fight, you can beat any melee twink - and I mean any. Rogue twink two shotting half your group? DoT him up, Fear him, and Searing Pain till Fear breaks. Rinse and repeat. Druid with 3.5k hp in bear form? DoT, Fear, Searing Pain. Warrior with that massive club critting like a train off the rails? DoT, Fear, Searing Pain. You get the idea. Another intresting tactic when fighting Hunters, in a one on one fight - melee them. If their pet is alive, kill it quickly, or Fear it if you can't, DoT up the Hunter, then run up to melee him. Whilst a Hunter will generally be better at melee than you, your DoTs will be eating away at his HP, and he can only use one of his abilities on you - Raptor Strike. Big warning though - WILL NOT work if the pet can attack you, or if there is another player. And, lastly, when attacking people that don't grant honor - Level 10-13's, kill them with Life Drain, instead of your DoTs. They'll die quick enough, and you'll get some HP back. Examples Mandrax External links Category:Twinking guides Category:Warlocks